An Unsuitable Substitute
by AngelE777
Summary: Itsuki's experience soon before Operation Overlord.
1. Chapter 1

An Unsuitable Substitute 

Hi, I've decided to write another RahXephon fanfiction, this time from Itsuki's point of view. I haven't decided yet how long it will be, probably a couple or few chapters. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: A Visitor and a Discovery 

"Itsuki-san?"

Hearing my name, I turn to the sound of the voice, and see Souichi-san standing nearby, his usual smile on his face.

"Hello, Souichi-san, what brings you here today?" I ask as I step towards him, a smile crossing my own face.

He lifts a manila folder from his side and says, "This."

Intrigued, I say, "What might be in there?"

"It's in relation to Quon-san."

Quon?

Surely having noted a confused expression on my face, he says, "I know that you've been kept informed, at least at some level, of Operation Overlord."

Making the connection, I nod my head yes.

"The Commander has indicated that Quon-san's involvement in the mission is vital to its success."

I can't help but look away for a moment. Even though I know Quon's role in life – and the RahXephon system – my irrational thoughts and feelings come to the surface.

Misinterpreting my reaction, Souichi-san quickly continues, "I can assure you of Quon's safety. She'll be with Commander Kunugi the entire mission, outside of Tokyo Jupiter."

My glance returns to him as I say, "Of course, the final decision will be Quon's, but you have my approval as her older brother. I'll speak with Quon, and give you her answer."

Sounding relieved, Souichi-san answers, "Thank you so much, Itsuki-san."  
I nod my head silently in response.

"Even though you've already assented, I still want you to have this."

He reaches out his hand that holds the folder and I take it from him.

"It contains some information about the operation. You can show it to Quon-san if she has questions."

"Thank you," I respond.

"I'll need to get back. Thank you again, Itsuki-san."

"Certainly," I answer.

I watch as he exits the room. Interested in the contents of the folder, I sit down and begin to shuffle through.

'Confidential, for authorized personnel only.'

The first document is a brief history of the MU invasion and the events since that time. Not overly interested, I turn the page, and see what I had been half expecting, a description of RahXephon – and Nii-san. A sketch of the RahXephon is paper clipped on the upper right hand corner, and a picture of a young Nii-san on the upper left hand corner. I scan the brief statements, curious as to what the passages say.

'RahXephon – special class MU dolem originally belonging to Kamina Maya, leader of the MU. Assumed to have advanced combat capabilities. True purpose: uncertain. Current location, Tokyo, Japan (AKA Tokyo Jupiter), exact location: unknown.'

'Kamina Ayato – son of Kamina Maya and CLASSIFIED. Born in 1998 in Tokyo. Assumed to have the capability to pilot the RahXephon. Current location, Tokyo, Japan, exact location: unknown.'

I find myself staring at Nii-san's description. Son of? Is this based on the knowledge of the author, or an attempt at a cover up? After all that I have been through, I don't know why, but am I still shocked by my absence in the familial description. Was this, too, intentional or an accident - does it matter? After all, I'll never be…

I try to shake my thoughts of the apparent conclusion. As a distraction, I turn the page and see a description of Tokyo Jupiter.

'Tokyo, Japan (AKA Tokyo Jupiter) – destination of the operation. Separated from the remainder of Japan in January 2013 by an unclarified phenomenon thought to have been caused by the MU. Phenomenon created a time dimensional divide between Tokyo and the reminder of the earth. It is estimated that time in Tokyo moves at 1/6 the rate of the remainder of Earth. Currently under MU control with a government led by Kamina Maya, mother of Kamina Ayato and wife of CLASSIFIED.'

Nii-san, even though I'm so much older than you now, can I ever catch up?

Running from my thoughts once more, I turn another page.

'Attack Squadron – Leader, Elvy Hadhiyat distinguished in battle and in leadership skills. Aircraft will be using the Trans Dimensional Drive (AKA TDD) recently developed to overcome the time dimensional barrier. Expectation that squadron will have combat encounters with MU weaponry.'

I turn another page and am initially surprised by what I see. The page is almost blank except for a short excerpt.

'Kisaragi Quon – Civilian. Born in 2011 on Narai Island. Parents deceased in 2019, one older brother, Itsuki. Role in mission: CLASSIFIED. Status pending indication of cooperation.'

The 'official line' for Quon, I'm not surprised to see it here. I consider this particular document for a moment, and decide to remove the page, not wanting it to pressure Quon – even though I'm already sure of her decision.

I pause and look at a nearby clock, and am surprised to see how much time has passed already since Souichi-san's departure.

I see there is only one remaining page, so I decide to glance at it before I return to my work. I freeze in place as I read her name – 'Shitow Haruka.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I've decided to finish off the story. It switches between memories and the present time of the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: A Path to the Music

"Shitow Haruka – although you would better recall her as Mishima Haruka from your foolish love-sick college days," Makoto continues in a bitterly sarcastic tone.

Startled, I find myself involuntarily looking at Makoto, trying to discern if what he says is true.

He smiles as he adds, "It appears _that_ got your attention. For a moment, I thought it was possible you were going to defy the Foundation's decision."

It was true I was considering it; after all, since the time we parted, I've wanted nothing more than to find peace in my solitary research.

Makoto steps closer to me, the knowing smug widening on his face.

"Oh, and another item to pique your interest, you'll have your very own research subject, your 'sister,' Quon."

He snickers, but continues, "Although the title is off the mark."

Although I hadn't thought it possible, my surprise broadens. Quon? Nii-san's and my mother? I'd never been allowed to even meet her before.

"Well, I see you're speechless; I thought you wouldn't put up a fuss. It's settled then."

Fully grasping the situation, I struggle to suppress my joy and hope as I quietly nod in agreement and leave the room to begin preparations for my coming departure.

Shitow Haruka - Major in the TERRA Intelligence Division. Previously a resident of Tokyo, Japan (AKA Tokyo Jupiter). Mission: CLASSIFIED.

Mission, classified? Possibilities race through my mind; what role does an intelligence officer have in an invasion operation? What kinds of risks will she be facing? Why was she chosen?

My swirling thoughts halt, and I chuckle at my idiocy.

Having at last gathered the resolve, I approach her for the very first time since our earlier parting. She is talking to other TERRA staff, so doesn't notice as I walk toward the group, but memories flood over me, ending with the one in which she tearfully left me. I notice that her appearance has matured and her hair is shorter.

The others to whom she is speaking notice me first, she curiously looks to see where their attention is drawn and a series of emotions cross her face. The others seem to melt away until it is just the two of us.

"Itsuki-kun?" she says, unsure.

"Hello, Haruka, it's wonderful to see you again," I respond.

She smiles happily at first, but it quickly and quietly turns thoughtful.

"It's nice to see you again, too, Itsuki-kun. I didn't know you were here."

"I've come just recently for Mu-related research."

Her face brightens, as she responds, "Music translation?"

I laugh once, and say, "That's an important part. How long have you been here?"

She looks away, seemingly into the distance, as she answers, "I moved here with my sister when my mother remarried. I have a new last name now, Shitow."

Her glance turns to me once more, "I'm in the intelligence division. I bet you would be surprised, considering how clumsy I can be, but I've come a long way."

I smile and say, "I'm sure that you have," but my thought continues, Haruka, toward what end?

Before I can say what I most wanted, she glances quickly at her watch, looks to me again and says, "What a lovely surprise, seeing you again. My break is just about over, so I'll say good bye to you here."

Hardly waiting for my response, she waves as she starts to walk back; I notice her looking out the window in the direction of Tokyo Jupiter as she leaves.

It takes all my effort to remain in my chair, to keep from running to her, my emotions vacillating between anger and despair. Of course, it's simple, she's going to be the one entrusted to find and bring Nii-san out of Tokyo Jupiter here, to our world. Why does it have to be like this? Why is this – why am I – unacceptable, an imitation? Why are two people who are the same so different? Why can't my feelings reach her?

"La la?" I hear a familiar voice say. I look to the doorway and see her standing there, Quon, my precious family.

She steps toward me, a quiet expression upon her face.

I force a smile as I say, "Quon."

As she comes closer, I am surprised when she leans over and embraces me.

"Quon?"

She steps back from the embrace and smiles.

Remembering what I had read earlier, I say, "You're going to participate, aren't you, in Operation Overlord?"

She nods her head yes and answers, "It is time for Ollin's song to begin."

So even she…

"But I shall return," she says in a surprisingly resolute manner as she takes hold of my hand.

"It is not just Ollin, but all of us, for whom music remains to be made."

I smile genuinely in return, as I realize that even I have my part to play, a chance to learn, grow, and - perhaps – more, as the melody continues.


End file.
